Circulating tumor cells (CTCs) are cancerous cells, often of epithelial origin, that have detached from a primary tumor and entered the vasculature or lymphatic system. When CTCs invade the circulation, these malignant cells gain access to other organs. After shedding from a solid mass, CTCs may come to rest against a vessel wall and extravasate into surrounding tissue. Angiogenesis helps establish a new tumor at a site distant from the original mass. CTCs thus represent seeds for the growth of additional tumors (metastases).
It is understood that the number of CTCs in peripheral blood is associated with decreased progression-free survival and decreased overall survival in patients with metastatic disease, including breast, colorectal and prostate cancers. CTC detection and enumeration from blood or other bodily fluid samples can be used to evaluate tumor prognosis and assist in the management of cancer patients.
Tumors shed many cells. it is estimated that 1 million CTCs enter peripheral blood per gram of tumor tissue. Within 24 hours, however, only 0.1% remain viable. Viable CTCs are considered “rare” cells because they have been observed in the peripheral blood of cancer patients at very low concentrations, such as one CTC among 106-107 leukocytes (Sakurai et al., 2016), They are also present against a high background of hematopoietic cells and thus their frequency is on the order of 1-10 CTCs per 1 mL of whole blood in patients with metastatic disease (Miller et al., 2010). CTCs are therefore difficult to detect and enumerate accurately.
Biological staining enhances microscopic image analysis. Certain dyes are used to highlight biological cell features and structures. CTCs have distinguishing histological features visible under a microscope when particular stains are applied.